Do You Wanna Dance
by FrostedCullen
Summary: ReidOC. ONESHOT. FLUFF. The Minute He Had Seen Her He Was Intrigued. Of All The Girls There She Had Been The One To Catch His Eye. But She Had Told Him To Wait. Reid Garwin Didn't Wait For Anyone, Did He?


Disclaimer :- I don't own anything, well nothing you recognise anyway. I don't earn anything, just doin' a bit of writing for fun and warm fuzzies…

A/N:- Okay this is full of Fluff, sorry. I do have a couple more Reid one shots in the works. I wrote this one for my sister who loves Reid so…I hope you like it.

Fidgeting uncomfortably in the ridgid confines of his tuxedo he again curses his 'brothers' for dragging him along.

There were so many more appealing parties for him to have attended tonight, but no…he was here, at Spenser's Valentines Dance, a freaking formal at that.

Just because Caleb and Pogue had managed to be bullied into it by their significant others, the pair of idiots were now making him and Tyler suffer with them.

Sliding a gloved hand through his hair he slumped back into the panelled wall behind him, a sigh escaping his lips as he mentally slaps himself for at least the tenth time, casting another glance over the crowd, trying to find her.

If he had been anywhere else, or at some other dance it probably wouldn't have bothered him, but it wasn't some place different, and it wasn't some other dance, it was here… now… and it was that girl…

The minute he had seen her he was intrigued.

Amongst all the girls there she had been the one to catch his eye. Well actually it had been the translucent wings fluttering behind her as she moved about, followed quickly by the fact that she was bare foot and dressed in the most simple but most stunningly delicate white dress he had ever seen.

He had decided from that very instant he would find out who she was by the end of the night, but for now he would appease himself calling her 'his fairy'.

After having already spent the better part of an hour watching her placing flowers in hair and showering dancing couples with what he could only hazards a guess to be glitter, he had found himself doing something he had never done before. He, Reid Garwin, had had to muster up the courage to ask her to dance.

Eventually deciding to abandon Tyler at the punch bowl, he had made his way through the crowd stopping just in front of her, smiling at her he offered his hand, nodding towards the dance floor.

But she turned him down…the fairy chick had turned him down…Reid Garwin of all people.

She had looked at his hand and shook her head. Instead she had returned his smile, her eyes twinkling at him as she had leaned towards him, she had whispered in his ear, her breath warm on his neck, that she hadn't finished, but she would come looking for him later if he wanted her too, moving flat down on to her feet she ran a smooth hand across his face, barley skimming his lips with her fingers. Before he could stop himself he found himself nodding at her, his smile growing larger.

His fairy had then spun around, blowing a handful of the powdered glitter which shimmered over the awkwardly swaying couple in front of her, she chuckled to herself slightly as they held each other tighter, beginning to move in a more fluid motion, before skipping away from him.

The events still repeating themselves in his mind, he forces his focus back to the present, still leaning against the wall watching her tiptoe from couple to couple. Allowing himself a moment of distraction he searches for his three brothers, shifting from one foot to another he lets out a amused snort when he sees that even Baby Boy had acquired a date for the evening after having originally arrived alone with Reid.

Sighing again he turns his attention towards where he had last see his fairy, startled slightly as he see the brunette just a few steps away, offering him her hand.

Opening his mouth to speak he could find nothing to say, which he though to himself, in itself was amazing, he would never hear the end of it if the others found out.The vision standing in front of him was breath taking. Almost as tall as he was the girl was glowing, well almost. Her skin shimmering under the gentle light, her lips smooth and inviting, and her eyes...she had the most vivid green eyes he had ever seen were looking up into his crystal blue ones.

The corner of his mouth twitching into a smile he reaches out, taking her hand in his, he allows her to pull him on to the dance floor, her arms wrapping around his waist, sliding her body against his, her movement causing their bodies to moving as one.

A word never having been spoken between them, Reid felt more at home with this girl than he ever had with anyone else, even his brothers..

Running his free hand up her arm, he wraps it around her shoulder, pulling her to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder, his other still intertwined with hers at his waist.

The dance is over almost as quick as it started, his fairy, looks up at him, offering him a gentle smile. Lifting her face to his, she kisses him, her lips so soft against his own, he almost didn't feel her touch, he returns her kiss, and moves his arms to envelope her tighter, sighing against his warm mouth, the fairy pulls away, her smile widening she laughs quietly, biting her lip, before she turns and rushes out the door, her wings fluttering with her movement, just before she is lost to him around the corner she turns and speaks to him for only the second time,

"Happy Valentines Day Mr. Garwin...".

Mentally kicking himself, for not having found his voice, he races after her, his progress hindered by the swarm of twirling bodys that seem to have surrounded him, shoving himself towards the door, he follows her out into the gardens, yelling out to her,

"Hey…wait…Tell me your name..."

Turning her whole body to face him but not slowing her retreat she calls back

"You can call me cupid", she chuckles, her body omitting a flash of light she vanishes, leaving a small flickering orb floating in her place, which circles him from his legs up, before shooting directly up into the air.

Watching the light disappear into the starry sky, he can't help but smile to himself, this Valentines Dance had turned out to be one of the best nights ever, his fairy had turned out to be Cupid herself.

What do you think…R&R…I think I suck at fluff…especially when it's for Reid…


End file.
